Hermit of the Forest
by Dude492
Summary: I am the Hermit of the Forest, I care for Pokemon's wounds and their Problems, I met this Pokemon one night who i can't get out of my head and this is story of me and her and the perfect world i wouldn't change at all.
1. 3rd August: A Little Tailow

Another wounded little Tailow taps on my door, I open it and see that it's wing looks Broken.

"Come in little one." The bird Pokemon jumps across my waxed floor boards as it follows me into the Living room where a Slakoth and Mudkip slept as Dunsparce rests itself under the small table.

"Careful not to bump it Dunsparce." I whisper.

"Dun." It says quietly as it lays still for a moment then a small white Bubble floats around it's mouth, 'He's asleep, good'. I lay my hands down on the floor as the little Tailow looks scared of my hands.

"Relax, little Tailow, i'm trying to help your wing." I whisper with warmth lingering in my voice, Tailow turns it's head slightly, then jumps onto my hands as i carefully lift him up and place him on my Table.

"Alright, can you stretch your wing out?" I ask, it looks at me unsure then stretches his wing out with a strained face.

"Alright that's enough, thank you." I tell and it looks at me with a droopy frown. Hmmmm, what could help this little guy? Maybe some of that Lava cookie and Green Root can help.

"Would you like to come help me make something to help you or would you like to stay here?" I ask the little Tailow.

"Tai." It taps the table, it wanted to stay.

"Very well, I'll be back and don't flap that wing yet ok?" He tilts his head as he looks me then nods. I walk towards the Kitchen, Swalot was wearing my Chef hat and was mashing berries together with a stone bowl and a wooden Club. It's kinda cool what some Pokemon can learn, Swalot has been learning how to make Berry Juice for his Gulpin Hatchlings and so far he's progressed excellently.

"What have you put in this time?" I asked him.

"Swalot." He pointed to an Oran Berry and a Cheri Berry, it made a creamy drink with a bit of a Barbecue taste, good tasting for Pokemon and People.

"Ah good, An old Recipe but still a good Recipe." I said with approval, he nods.

"Swal." He smiles and stirs the cream inside the bowl adding another Oran berry. I turn towards the bench and see Swablu staring at me.

"Hey Swablu, I'm guessing you're hungry?" I predicted, the little bird chirped as it flew onto my shoulders and i opened the Pantry and Zubat bared it's fangs with a cheeky Smile.

"Come on Zubat, I built a Dark for you nightime Pokemon." I sigh, he looks back at the ground.

"I'll take you to the Dark room tonight, ok?" He nods as i grab the Lava Cookies and Green root.

"Blu!" Swablu panics.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. The Swablu unfurls a wing and points towards the Honeyed seed. It was her favorite.

"This?" I grab the seed, she chirps happily but Zubat it's ears and let out a guttural groan.

"Alright Zubat, i'm leaving but you're going in the dark room tonight." I warn, He sighs as i shut the door, i walk back and get a little Stone bowl from the drawers below and pour seed into the bowl as Swablu starts eating. I get another Stone bowl and a Club as i get the Lava Cookie and squeeze it in my fist and let go as thick dust lands in the bowl, next i grab the Green root and tear it apart until only thin strands were barely noticeable, i then stirred, occasionally mashing with the club, while waiting i looked out the window and notice a Growlithe was playing tag with a Torchic, Doduo, Corsola and A Chikorita. That looks like fun, Growlithe's Mother Slept under a tree but opened the occasional 'all watchful eye' for a few seconds before falling back asleep. I looked at the Mixture and noticed it was Finely grinded.

"Huh, ok." I grabbed a Bottle of Moomoo milk from the Wooden Fridge and some Butter I'd spent the last few days trying to make and tipped a little into the bowl and stirred until thick and somewhat creamy. I put away the Ingredients and got a second bowl and a bowl of Honeyed seed before putting it on a Wooden tray and carried it to the injured Tailow and laid it beside the little Bird. It looked at me.

"Go on, this will help you." I encouraged, The little Tailow stared at the drink.

"Tai..." It asked Curiously, He was still unsure of the Drink, i sighed.

"It's Fine, Watch." I drank some of Mixture, it tasted somewhat Choclately and Minty, i put the bowl down and for a laugh i rubbed my stomach.

"Mmmm, Yum yum." I said with my tongue sticking out, The Tailow laughed and looked back at the Drink and drank the rest of the Juice.

"Tai, Tailow." It mimicked as it Rubbed its Belly, Cheeky thing was copying me. I laughed as did the Tailow, then we heard Pecking on the Door. Tailow flew up onto my shoulder, i guess that Worked didn't it? We walked towards the door.

"Hey Tailow, your wings fixed!" I cheered, he looked at his wing and flapped it a few times, then chirped happily. I opened the door and two Sallow stood, the Shorter female stood on the left with her chest being more puffed out than the tall Male, whose feathers were a mess, the Tailow flew off my shoulder and landed on the Female Swellow's feet and nuzzled against them as his father stood watching his son, he then turned to me and tilted his head then looked at his son. What happened to Tailow? I guessed he was asking.

"What happened is the Little guy knocked at door and his wing was hurt." I motioned that he pecked the door by moving my upper body like the bird did, then i pointed my arm which i pretended didn't work .

"I brought him inside and fed him some food and Healing juice." I showed them the bowls which the Tailow drank and ate from, the Swellow's sniffed both bowls then the father flapped his wings as a sign of thanks and took off with his wife following. Good deed for the day, check, I was about to shut the door when a Absol darted in front of my face.

"Absol?! You Surprised me what's going on?" I asked, she hardly visited unless there was something really bad happening. She pointed to the Growlithe and the Torchic playing in the Yard then blew. Fire Pokemon and Blowing, that means...

"A fire?!" She nodded and stamped her feet, she wanted to hurry.

"Alright you go and warn the other Pokemon get some Pokemon here to let put out the Fire!" She nodded and ran on the Route where smoke was visible a few kilometers away, I ran the other way towards a pond where the water played and swam, I ran towards the pond where Swampert and her Marshstomp were swimming and Ludicolo danced in the sun along with a few other small Pokemon.

"Swampert, Ludicolo, Marshstomp! I need your help!" Swampert and Marshstomp swan to the edge of the Pond and Ludicolo span towards me.

"We've got a big Problem! Absol told me there was a fire in Route 119!" Marshstomp and Swampert crawled out the pond and Ludicolo spun beside me, i ran towards the smoke where Absol was working with a few Lotad and a Tropicus using Water Gun and Gust to stop the fire, The three ran beside me as i dashed towards where Absol was Co-coordinating the Pokemon to attack what parts of the fire. Swampert and Marstomp attacked with Muddy Water and Ludicolo used Hydro Pump which stopped the Fire in seconds. Absol looked at the Forest and touched the Charcoal Black soil but soon jolted off it and looked at the burnt Forest as she looked at the blackened Silcoon body, Absol turned me with tears in her eyes, i stroked her fur as she sulked on my clothes.

"Hey, hey, It's ok, we stopped the fire, it's not your fault you live in the Mountains, you try your hardest to tell me and i appreciate that." I comforted, Swampert waved as the three walked back to the Pond and Absol's eyes were still watering. I felt so bad for it.

"Hey Absol, if you want i can stay at my house if you want, maybe you need to relax." She looked up and shook her head sideways, 'No huh? Alright', i continued to stroke her fur and she stopped crying. Eventually she walked back to her Clan and i walked back to my house where night was set and Volbeat and Illuminise danced across the sky, the Stars were out and the Moon shone brightly as i leant against a Tree, Altaria flew in and sat beside me.

"Alt." She greeted, Altaria liked to watch the Night with me, gave us both a sense of awe and Beauty. The moon glowed a pale white and the star twinkled bright, It reminded me of the night she... 'No, not going to think about it'. Altaria bent her neck down and saw a tear on my face.

"Tar." She said soothingly, her puffy Cloud feathers enveloped me as she sang a song she sung to her Swablu to help sleep, I laid against her feathers as they were very comfortable. The beautiful song lasted for a Minute or two before she finished she poked my back with her head. She wanted me to hop off her feathers, I stood up as Altaria stood up as well.

"Thanks Altaria. I needed that." She bowed before flying off to her hatchlings, I walked inside as Shuppet licked my Face.

"Hey Shuppet, being a long time" I said, not turning on lights it was easy enough to see and Ghosts hated lights.

"Shuppet!" He said excitedly floating around my body, i opened the Pantry door and found Zubat asleep. I carefully pulled him from the self and walked around to the cellar and place him down there with his Golbat Dad and the Mawvile who surprisingly liked it dark, I opened the door only for Mawvile to scare me with her giant eye less jaws snapping at me and i fell backwards, Salabye jumped out and ran for a small gem cave i found a while back while Mawvile laughed while walking out the cellar.

"Ok, Gotta admit, that was funny." I chuckled, she pointed to zubat.

"Maw?"

"Aw, it's ok, he just made into my house somehow and i thought his dad would be upset." Mawvile nodded and i placed the sleeping Zubat on the dirt inside the Cellar and was immediately taken by Golbat.

"Alright, Night everyone", Golbat, Mawvile, Aron and Graveller sleepily said good night as i shut the cellar door and walked inside to my bed and slept like a log.

My Name's Daniel and this is what happened on the 3rd of August

A/N: I'd like to say that This is just a side Project to my First and ongoing story: A New Region, A New Love (Looking for smut, it's in that story) But i will update this, it will just take more time


	2. 4th August: A Green Traveller

I awoke at dawn with Dunsparce and Mudkip jumping on my stomach.

"Omph, ok that's enough, I'm awake!" I coughed as Mudkip tackled my face and Dunsparce flew above the bed, after i pried Mudkip off my face and the two of them rushed downstairs and i rolled out of bed to see Shuppet hiding in my Closet, It stuck his tongue out. 'Silly little Ghost' i thought as the ghost faded, i trudged downstairs with Slakoth still asleep and other Pokemon playing Leapfrog until they noticed me and starting running excitedly around my legs.

"Hungry huh?" The Zigzagzoon and Poochyena yipped in response as i continued walking into the Kitchen, Munchlax was hungrily eating the Massive PokeBlock in had for Hungry Pokemon like him, I made so it would be filling as ten Watermelon but Munchlax was close to Finishing it which made me worried if he would eat the other Pokémon's food, but as i walked past he sat down and rubbed his belly, a sign showing he was full, a rare one but a good one for my case. I grabbed a Container full of Pokechow and numerous bowls, where there's one hungry there's always 5 more i learned the hard way, I filled each one and placed them across the floor, Poochyena and Zigzagzoon already started eating as Nincada, Teddiursa and Roselia came to eat.

I smiled as i watched these Pokemon eat, i carefully stepped over them as i walked to the pantry and noticed no Pokemon hiding in here today, A sign that i wouldn't have to worry about missing food, I picked out some Oranges and Bread and put them on a Plate and grabbed a small bottle of chilled water and sat down, Luxray and Aipom were perched on the stools as well, Aipom eating a small bowl of Nabab Berries and Luxray eating some 'Mystery meat', Sometimes we have Pokemon that are Very Destructive and Troublesome Pokemon and when that happens i 'change' them to Mystery meat and make certain shapes out of them. Pokemon know to stay away from them unless they're diet is meat is Like Luxray or Tyranitar, I have one occasionally but that's only its essential to keeping my Protein up.

"Lux." Luxray grunts.

"Morning to you too, Morning Aipom." he looks up.

"Ai." He bows then continues eating the Nabab berry's while Spitting out the yellow seeds. I finish eating then i go and grab two sacks of Mystery meat and drag them to the cellar, I open the doors as Golbat hisses and flies into the darkest corner of the room.

"Sorry Golbat, should of knocked huh?" He puffed in frustration, patting Zubat, I threw the bag the ground and tore it open and Zubat, Golbat and Mawvile ate from the two bags, Aron pulled at my slacks.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he pointed to the bags of meat and looked down then back at me. He couldn't eat meat.

"Oh right! You wanna come with me?" I asked Aron nodded as picked him up and carried him to the top of the stairs and shut the cellar doors, after that i put Aron down because he's a steel Pokemon and they're pretty heavy, i'm bone thin so that doesn't help sometimes. I looked at the Pond and saw Marshstomp had grew into another Swampert but still a bit shorter than his mother. I walked inside as Aron skipped along with me until we found the sack full of different kinds of rocks.

"So which ones do you like?" I asked, Aron looked at the 4 bags hung against the wall, there was dusty rocks, Shiny rocks, Damp rocks or Rocks full of Minerals. He leapt at the Mineral rocks pulled 2 rocks out and he carried one back to the cellar and he thanked me by butting my leg then he tumbled down with the rocks, Mavwile stared at Aron's food.

"No Mavwile, you've had Breakfast, Aron you alright?" I asked, Aron shook his head as dirt fell from it then nodded. Mawvile sat with her arms crossed.

"How about for Lunch i bring you some damp rocks, how does that sound?" She reluctantly nodded in approval as i shut the cellar doors. The water Pokemon seemed to feed themselves which was nice. I walked back to the front door when i noticed a Gardevoir hobbling across the dirt footpath. I ran towards her but she held me still with her powers.

"It's alright, I want to help you." I grunted, her not allowing me to move, i heard a howl as the Poochyena twins ran to my side and Mightyena leapt from the top of the house, sprinting to me. Gardevoir was shocked and released me as the Poochyena growled.

"It's alright guys, She was just scared." I explain, Mightyena walks back to his tanning spot as the poochyena sit, Gardevoir looks at me as i study her condition. She's got a few scratches and bruises but nothing a few berries can't fix.

"Garde, Gardevoir." She panics. I look at her quizzically, i'm not sure what she wants, she face palms.

**'Can you help me Human? I'm being chased by your evil kind!'** I hear, Telepathy, Psychic type Pokemon can talk to others through telepathy, some Trainers use Psychics to translate their Pokemon. I look behind her and see Blue dots behind her.

"Follow me!" I motion, the Gardevoir follows me inside the house and i point for her to hide upstairs as they knock on the door and i open it.

"Hello? How can i help you?" I act, the three goons in blue look at each other and grin.

"Yesm we're a um, Pokemon Bounty hunters." I raise an eyebrow.

"Pokemon Bounty hunters?" The purple haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, we're looking for a Missing Gardevoir, have you seen one waltz past or something?" She growls, i scratch my chin.

"Can't say i have." I chuckle, the Purple haired girl flicks a knive out.

"Listen, we know you're either hiding it or know where it went tell us!" She growled.

"Alright! Alright! Put the knive away and I'll tell you!" I fake pleaded, she held the knive by side.

"Look, i don't know where a Gardevoir is, but this guy saw a Gardevoir." I motion, i step out of the way as Luxray shoots a thunderbolt at the Blue idiots and causes them to launch off into the sky. It was a funny sight as Mightyena chuckled from the rooftop and Luxray looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Nice work Luxray." I laughed, Luxray held up a paw and i high fived, Gardevoir walked down, unsure if they left or not. Luxray looked at her Suspiciously then turned to me.

"Lux." He walked outside to bathe in the sun, Gardevoir walked slowly towards me, like a Kid unsure if the Growlithe would bite or not. She was just inches away now our eyes at same length. She bowed as a sign of thank you.

"Ummm, You're welcome i guess." I chuckled nervously, She span around the floor in happiness but soon collapsed, i rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" I ask, she pulls a small part of her dress up as the tip of her foot looked bent slightly. I think this can be fixed easily.

**"It can?" **She asked in wonder, i forgot she could read minds.

"Yeah, i just need to whip up a small brew." She tilted her head. I looked at face, it was snow white and her eyes shone like rubies and her body was- No, no, no, don't think about that, she could be someone else's mate or a trainer's Pokemon. We both blushed and looked away as i picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch where Dunsparce sat quietly on the table.

"Sparce?" He asked, i think he's asking who's this?

"Dunsparce meet Gardevoir, her foot's a little sore so i'm just gonna fix her up a bit." I explained, Gardevoir looked at Dunsparce, Dunsparce was staring at Gardevoir and nodded before flying to a dustier part of the house. I walked to the kitchen to find Wurmple hanging from the ceiling, i pulled her off and sat him down on the bench.

"Ple, Wurmple." She groaned, Pretty sure she was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, she jumped up.

"Wurmple, Wurmple!" She acknowledged, i pulled a small custard I'd made a while ago and gave it to Wurmple who happily ate it, i then grabbed a small Green Root and Lava cookie to fix broken bones and started mashing, i stared out the window to see a Skarmoury couple land and the male glared at me then flew the door. I put the mixture down as he pecked on the door and walked in, his wife nervously following in.

"So what can i help you with?" I asked, the father pointed to his wife's underbelly, then flapped his wings then shook his wings and looked away sadly. I... I think it's mating problems.

"You want to have an egg but you can't?" The male Skarmoury nodded. I had some tablets back when i was a Bachelor, maybe they'll help.

"Alright, hold on." I grabbed the tablets and crushed them into Powder before grabbing a jar of honey and pouring it into the mix to help it taste better, then i grabbed some Moomoo milk and stirred that in before we had a skim 'Mating' brew, I poured it into two bowls and both Pokemon drank from it and jolted up, the Male Skarmoury pulled a red blade out from its wings, dropped it on the floor before grabbing his wife and rushing through the sky before diving over the edge and both Skarmoury were howling. I'm guessing that's my job done. I picked up the sharp wing and placed it in small chest along with her Necklace, a picture of her and her Clefairy and a Charizard Skull. These were very precious to me and all Pokemon here knew not to ever open this chest, a cheeky Chatot did once and well... It was the first time any Pokemon walked out with broken Bones.

**"I'd hate to sound rude but how much longer is that miracle Brew going to be?"** Gardevoir asked through Telepathy, i locked the chest and walked downstairs, she eagerly waited for my answer.

"One minute." I answered before walking back to the kitchen, the mixture was good enough as it was chunky which meant that I'd take a minute before it kicked in, i carried it over to Gardevoir who looked at the drink then at me.

**"What is this? It doesn't taste like the Concoctions in bottles by the Humans."** She asked curiously, Has she had a Trainer before?

**"Yes, i had a Trainer before those water Humans came and stole me away from him, i escaped but i still cannot find him and now other humans want to capture me for my power." **She sighed, though her voice started to break a bit. She turned back towards the drink and drunk the whole thing leaving only a few chunks of Lava Cookie at the bottom of it. She stared at her foot, expecting it to curl into place but alas nothing.

**"You said, this would heal me!" **She growled. Her visible eye now seemed to turn from a gem to the flames.

"Relax, my dear, it will take only a minute not a year." Did i just rhyme? Gardevoir gave me a puzzled look as well before clenching in agony. She grabbed my hand before clenching her teeth and her face became a lot more scrunched up as her foot bent into place before one more final crack and her foot looked normal, her face returned to normal as she looked at her foot with a tired look.

**"It worked, however painful."** She congratulated. I nodded and ate the chunks of Lava cookie in her bowl. She turned to me and hugged me softly i stood still unsure on how to respond so i just stroked her hair to which she hugged me slightly tighter. I broke off first.

"Well, i um, hope you're feeling better, you might wanna give your foot a second to get used to the sensation though, I've got Pokemon to feed and get ready for bed. I'll be back in second." I promised before grabbing some bread, meat and chewy green jellified PokeBlocks and dashed out the door. 'That was certainly awkward, she's just a Pokemon, so why'd i act so... Alien to her?' I wondered as I grabbed some rocks and walked to the glowing pond.

_**GARDEVOIR'S POV**_

By now every human she'd come across had either asked or tried to get her to join the Trainer's side, I looked at my foot and twirled it in the air, it was fixed for sure as i stood up, he doesn't look like a trainer, I must remember to thank this human for healing me before searching for my Trainer.

_**ABSOL'S POV**_

I watched as the Forest Human walked towards the pond carrying Food for the Pokemon, He was a Caring Human, unlike the Water Humans that continued to try and Capture members of my clan and i was Thankful, the Human's bond allows him to use many Pokemon as weapons but he only uses them as such when Water Humans invade his Nest. I saw earlier what the human did to the Skarmoury, there was rumor of them wanting a child but the Female's body wasn't ready, from what the more talkative Absol tell me the Skarmoury couple is bearing a child now. This human, is a healer of sorts or a care taker like the old humans southwards. Regardless i must talk with him someday, Curiosity is spread thick across my thoughts.

_**MAVWILE'S POV**_

He opened the doors and walked down, with a bag of meat and the small sacks of rocks, Golbat and Zubat ate the meat and he gave Aron the Mineral rocks whilst i ate the damp rocks, Tastes kinda like the ones back home i thought as the human talked with the Duskull as he shook his head and Duskull drooped a little.

"Sorry but i don't have Cries of Children anywhere in my house but I've got meat or Berries or just about anything else." Duskull shook his head.

"I'm leaving to collect my food." He said while pointing to the nearest town, a gathering the humans called 'Fortree'. The human nodded as Duskull floated outside where the moon started to rise, he walked over to us.

"Hey Aron, you enjoying that?" Aron looked up from his sparkling rock.

"Yeah, it's great! I even taste gems in this one!" He chirped, the Human rubbed his head and laughed then he turned to me.

"How is it?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders, His smile dropped a little.

"Oh, well what about if you put it in your jaw?" He asked, looking at my giant set of 'other teeth', i suppose so. I fed it my 3 rocks and swallowed, surprisingly they tasted better this way.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yep!" I chimed, his smile came back as i rubbed my head which him a smack.

"Ow! Alright fine then tough cookie." He mocked before leaving. Arecus doesn't he know i'm messing with him? Oh well, he'll visit tomorrow.

_**DANIEL'S POV**_

I trudged back to the house and looked at the Stars, I looked right a bit and saw Absol staring at me then she ran back to wherever she lives. She's an odd one, i opened the Door and Gardevoir was spinning around holding something in her arms, when she saw me however she stopped and a Dizzy Zigzagzoon rolled out of her arms and landed on his feet but not before crashing headfirst into a wall, I winced as Zigzagzoon held its head and shut its eyes. I picked it up and placed it on a Cushion to which he opened his eyes and sighed with relief. I laughed and Gardevoir let a small giggle out.

**"So do you treat all Pokemon this way?"** Gardevoir asked, Yeah except the ones who try and bite me or attack other Pokemon Unprovoked.

"I treat nice Pokemon nicely and Bad Pokemon i dismiss." I explained simply. Gardevoir looked down and rubbed her arm.

**"I held you with powers, so does mean i'm bad in your eyes?"** She asked, well was defending herself from a Stranger.

"I guess not because you scared of everyone but don't do that please, the Pokemon here are very defensive of me and this place." I warned, she looked at me with apologetic eyes.

**"Sorry."** She apologized.

"It's fine Gardevoir. You were scared, now i think it's time for bed don't you agree?" she nodded as i let her upstairs, though when she looked at my bed she looked at me worryingly.

**"Where are you going to sleep?"** She asked with worry.

"Ah Relax, there's a spare bed in the attic." Her eyes widened when i said Attic.

**"Are you sure i mean i could always-"**

"No, no, no! You're injured and you've searching for ages, you deserve a good night's sleep." I walked to the doorframe before i heard Gardevoir say something.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

**"I said, Sweet dreams."** She repeated Nervously, i smiled.

"Sweet dreams yourself Gardevoir." I said before walking out and feeling someone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder as Shuppet used Scary Face as i result i tripped onto the stairs which caused Shuppet some worry.

"Hey it worked that time." I encouraged as i rubbed my funny bone, Shuppet giggled before joining Dunsparce who'd somehow flew up here, i smacked the dusty bed as Munchlax hurried out, and jumped out.

"Sorry Munchlax, i thought it was empty." He crossed his arms and looked at me before climbing into the dusty bed again. I decided to sleep on the couch that night, double checking for any Pokemon that might try and sleep here. Fortunately all the little Pokemon were sleeping on the assorted colored cushions , i grabbed a blanket and draped it over me and fell asleep.

My name's Daniel and i met Gardevoir on the 4th of August .


	3. 5th August: The Harmonizer

I awoke with a Skitty on chest and my neck aching, i placed Skitty on the couch as i stood up and pushed my back as six or seven cracks snapped as Mudkip and Slakoth looked at me with me worry.

"I'm fine." I comfort, as Slakoth goes back asleep and Mudkip followed me to the kitchen and poured him a bowl of chow. Gardevoir walked down, her hair still hiding her other eye.

"Good Morning, What would you like for Breakfast?" I asked, Gardevoir still rubbing her Face in an attempt to wake up.

**"Fruit, Have you got some?"** She grumbled through Telepathy, I check a small in the Pantry, Duskull was floating there but sank through the floor, 'Cool party trick' I thought as pulled out small bowl of Apples, Oranges, Pears and that sweet Fruit that Tropius grow, From what i learnt over the years Tropicus grow the fruit from their Necks to heal themselves and to feed their young, I held the bowl in front of Gardevoir, she floated an apple and a Tropius Fruit into her hands, Aipom leaned over the table and grabbed a Tropius Fruit with his tail hand thing, i put it back as Shuppet's Face reappeared through a Container of Wet Soil and stuck his tongue out, I smiled as i shut the door in his face which resulted in a giggle from Aipom, Shuppet and Gardevoir. I picked up a long rubber glove and put it on.

"I'm going to go get some more Firewood ok?" I informed Gardevoir, she looked slightly confused.

**"But it's warm in here and there's no need to turn on the fireplace, Why would you go get more?**" She asked.

"See, when the Fireplace it lit the smoke is fanned up while the heat travels through chutes to different rooms throughout the house." I explained, her face lit up with the joy of understanding the logic of heating the house. I walked out the door and Luxray followed, i think he was leaving.

"You going Lux?" I asked.

"Ray, Luxray." He nodded. He came up to be and shook his fur and a small item fell out and he nudged it to me.

"What's this?" asked in wonder, I picked it up as it was the same shape as a case for glasses, though it was green amber with a Thunderbolt in it. A Thunderstone, i haven't seen one of these since i was a trainer.

"Luxray, are you sure you don't want this? I mean, it help a fellow Electric type." I offered but he shook his head.

"Luxray, Luxray, Lux, ray, ray." He explained in his tongue, i nodded and held my arms and we shared a quick hug before he left heading north, towards the Sinnoh. I held the Stone as it shone green feeling an Electric type's touch but it soon died out and returned to normal. I placed it in my pocket and headed away from the Path and headed towards the part of the forest where the Grass flourished.

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

I watched through the window as the Human walked up the hill towards the Forest. I looked down at the Apple I'd half eaten and the peel from the Tropy Fruit. I took another bite of the apple before i started to Explore the kitchen, didn't he smile at something inside the Cupboard? I walked towards the pantry and opened it expecting a Photo of his mate but was shocked to see a Shuppet floating inside the cupboard making faces.

"AHH!" I screamed, an Aipom and a Mudkip ran to my side to see Shuppet grinning as i struggled to regain my breath.

"Shuppet, don't you know Daniel's gone off to get wood?" Asked a frowning Mudkip, Shuppet stopped grinning and looked at me.

"Aw, sorry 'bout that Miss Gardevoir, i thought you were Dan." He apologized. Wait, His name was Daniel?

"Excuse me but how do know his name's Daniel?" I asked. Aipom jumped on top of the Table.

"Well, according the older Pokemon, he fell from the sky and made a large hole to which he fixed and them started using a Big Grass Pokemon to help him Cut down trees and he built a small house and the Strange looking Grass type called him Daniel. One night a curious little Geodude had fallen from the cliffs behind the house and Daniel found him and took him in, their Parents had burst in, thinking that the Trainer had stolen little Geodude but it turned out that Daniel had healed him, eventually more and more little Pokemon came until he'd fixed them all and soon enough the big Pokemon had arrived and fixed their Injuries and they helped Daniel turn the house into the place you're standing in miss Gardevoir." Aipom explained, he then jumped up and started tapping a Casoon.

"So where's his Pokemon then?" I asked, everyone stopped in fear, Shuppet nervously cleared his throat.

"I don't frankly Believe this, but there was a whisperin' or two that some Pokemon were downright angry that Daniel had fixed up Pokemon Wounds, like if i were to hover over a sacred grave. They say, one th' night of a Blue Kyogre Moon, 20 or somethin' Dragon Pokemon came and tried to burn down Daniel's hut, he got a Banette and wee Totodile out of the house and the Pokémon helped him along with the Strange lookin' Grass Pokémon, A Dark Charizard and Strange lookin' blue Politoed fight the Dragon Pokemon. During the fight, the Black Charizard had died of a Salamance cutting his belly open and he'd lost the Frog Pokemon when a tree fell on it. Legends say that he was the Black Knight, the Servant to Giratina, who'd ran away from Giratina's power and now he hidin' here, but we know he can't be the knight, he doesn't even look like 'im, thanks to that attack on his hut he doesn't care for Dragon Types anymore, in-fact i'd say none of the Pokemon here have seen a Kingdra or a Bagon in years." Shuppet grimly retold, the other Pokemon shuddered and left the room. A Black Knight? No, a Human can't be a Knight and besides his aura feels good.

"Anyway that night, Daniel released his last Pokemon into the Forest and every Blue Kyogre moon he starts sobbin' away into his Pillow." Shuppet sighed, Wait? Why would a ghost Pokémon care for a Human's feelings, they normally didn't care.

"Why do care so much for Daniel, Shuppet?" I asked, Shuppet looked down.

"When i was born I didn't have any Parents and I'd heard the Little Pokémon say this Human was the nicest one they'd ever met. So i floated on over here and floated through, at first he was shivering a like Graveller seeing a Blastoise, but soon he let me stay and I've being here ever since. He's nice and i occasionally scare him which is a hoot for us both and he's kinda like the pop i never had." He smiled.

"Well thanks for the chat Shuppet." I bowed, he chuckled.

"That's fine miss, now you mind shutting that door, light stings Ghost Pokémon remember?" He asked. I shut the door and walked outside and saw a Ludicolo dancing in the sun with a Lotad, I think I'll go see if i can join in.

**DANIEL'S POV**

Treecko laid against the tree with the dead wood on a Stump along with some leaves and berries not found anywhere else. I hauled the wood and put the berries in my Pocket.

"Tree." She grunted, i looked at her.

"Tree, Treecko." She said. I couldn't understand her, she must have known so because she pulled out an odd looking flute with a big hole in it and jumped up and placed it on my ear.

"Can you hear me? This is was called a 'Harmonizer' , a really tough item to make, it was whittled by the master of the forest and you can hear Pokemon properly with it on." The Treecko said with very little care in her body language.

"You know he's still pretty steamed about you putting him here right?" I nodded as i started to walk off towards the house. Interested in the Harmonizer, it was a yellow bark color with a Gold reflection it had lots of small potholes at the bottom of it and a large hole big enough for my ear. I put it my pocket with the Thunderstone and followed the sound of playing Pokemon to my house.

**ABSOL'S POV**

I watched on from the tops as he carried the Dead wood to his nest, I couldn't help but continue to stare at him, he was like a Mystery, just waiting to be unraveled, I looked back at the Treecko who was leaping back to his Clan. I turned back to the Human, He wasn't like the young humans or the humans that copied hairstyle and clothing and stood waiting for battle, this human looked aged, His hair as white as my fur, his complexion was that of a smooth skin of a hatchling and his size was decent enough and from what I've seen he's caring and likes to play with the little ones. I saw he'd nearly left the forest and i darted to tree branch to branch following him, staying silent unless he wanted to feel alone, i perched myself on a wide branch and continued watching him from the border of the Forest.

A noise distracted me as i saw a small group comprising of Azurill, Torkoal and Numel all following the road towards the human's nest, i darted across the trees to find out what the young ones were discussing.

"So is it true?" Asked the Azurill.

"Yeah Toa, is it? The human that has a home for Pokemon?" Nagged the Numel, the Old Torkoal chuckled.

"Yes little hatchlings, he's real, in fact he helped your old uncle Torkoal stay alive, turns out i had covered my shell completely and i just needed to blow off steam, literally!" He chuckled.

"Yes, you can trust this human, he'll feed you and play with you and he can fix any damage you two might have given each other. " He sighed happily as the Azurill and Numel dashed towards the house where the Human had just walked inside, Numel lightly tapped the door with his head and waited a few seconds before the door opened and the Azurill turned to Torkoal who nodded and then the 3 walked inside, i jumped down and looked inside the house and saw a Gardevoir spin Azurill in her arms and the Torkoal talk to the Human with Numel watching on.

"That's it, I can't help but wonder about this human, this mystery shall be solved!" I announced as a Growlithe and Arcanine look at me then return to sleeping, I walk towards the door.

**DANIEL'S POV**

Torkoal kept talking happily while the little Numel stared at me with Curiosity in his eyes, i heard scratching at the door as i walked towards the door and opened it, Absol stood looking at me.

"Absol! What's wrong? A Fire? A Downpour? Stampede?!" I asked with Panic on my voice, she shook her head.

"Oh, then what's wrong?" I asked, she shook her head, i scratched my chin in curiosity, before the Fire she came here with a stinger lodged in her foot, that was when i just when i made the house though and i had 5 Antidotes with me in Plastic spray bottles and Absol was as tall as my waist, she was chest height after all these years.

"Ok, then what do you want?" I asked.

"Ab, Absol, sol, Absol." She said. I had no idea what she was saying but then i remembered the Harmonizer that was bulging in my pocket. I pulled it out and Absol's eyes widened and then i placed it over my ear.

"Do you know what you are holding?! That's a sacred item!" Absol said, her words no longer repeating her name but now speaking so i could understand what she truely said.

"Absol, the Ruler of the Forest made this for me, it's brand new." I said as she stood surprised.

"So you can make the relic now? Interesting." She mumbled.

"Didn't you want something Absol?" I asked, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and nodded.

"I'd like to stay with you for a few days." She boldly asked, i was a bit drawn back, normally it's little Pokemon or Migrating Pokemon that stay here for a few days.

"Um, Sure." I guessed, she bowed before walking in, I guess she liked things the old way. She explored the house as i looked outside to the sun, the afternoon was halfway through. Gardevoir walked over to me.

"Damien, Thank you for helping me and accepting me as your guest, but i still want to find my trainer, I'd like to thank you for your Hospitality."She stared while talking through telepathy, then she stepped forward, our breath colliding, then she kissed me, for 3 seconds but felt like an hour, she broke off and walked halfway out.

**"If i get the chance, I'll get my trainer to come visit."** She said in Telepathy before shutting the door, i realized i still had the Harmonizer on my ear, the little Pokemon started asking each other things.

"Well well, you've seemed to have gained a Gardevoir's trust, A hard thing to do i might add." Said Torkoal.

I pulled the Harmonizer off and put the berries in their correct containers and fiddled with the Thunderstone in my hands.

"Well, i never had a Gardevoir come visit before, so does this always happen?" I asked, the Room filled with laughter.

**ABSOL'S POV**

All the Pokémon in the room laughed at the Human's question, I walked up to him, he looked at me slightly Puzzled.

"What's wrong Absol?" He said, I bit his clothing and gave two tugs then walked towards the stairs, he followed me as Pokemon started asking Questions but i ignored them as he continued to follow me into what looked like his den. Eventually he made into his room where the Pokemon seemed scatter away from. I looked at him as he put on Harmonizer on his ear.

"What's so important you had to pull me up here?" He asked.

"What's your Name Human?" I asked.

"Daniel." He said, still interested in what i had to say.

"Daniel, why do you let them laugh at you like that? Don't you know that it's a sign of Weakness?" I growled, he frowned surprisingly.

"I don't care, we all had good laugh and it's good for you to laugh, besides no one was hurt right?" He asked, it was stupid how oblivious he was.

"Your Pride got damaged, maybe even scarred because they laughed at you! How can you call yourself a Warrior if you can't even care about your Pride?!" I growled, he crossed his skinny arms.

"First of all, Laughter is good for you it means your Sense of Humor is intact and do care for my pride, it makes me proud when i can make them laugh and i can heal them and i'm not a Fighter Absol, i'm a Healer, now if you excuse me I've got Pokemon to feed." He tried to walk out but i stood in the way, we weren't finished yet.

"Absol, I'm not built for Combat, i fix Pokemon not fight them." He sighed and tried to step past me but i growled and he looked at me with what i guessed was disappointment.

"You are weak! You are a worthless pile of Flesh and bone! What if this Nest were to be Damaged because you couldn't fight!" I snarled.

"Now hold on i can fight!" He protested, I head-butt him and he falls down as i charge again but he's quick to recover as he kicks my feet with lightning fast speed and trip and slide before sliding into him as he holds me there.

"NOW LISTEN! I HAVE FOUGHT POKEMON BEFORE, I'VE FOUGHT 20 DRAGON POKEMON BEFORE, I'VE FOUGHT LEGENDARIES BEFORE AND I'VE CERTAINLY FOUGHT YOUR KIND BEFORE SO STOP BEFORE YOU MAKE ME FIGHT ANOTHER!" He snarls, then holds his mouth, regretting what he just said before sprinting out the door, so he has huh? That snarl was actually pretty intimidating, but yelling at the human as made me tired and the human's nest was pretty vacant so i pulled apart the fluffy drapes and slid inside and covered myself with the drapes, the nest smelt of Gardevoir but if i rub my fur on it maybe the stench will fade away and it did so, This human they Gardevoir called Daniel seemed to have Potential to turn this nest into a Fortress but he seemed all to content to tend to Pokemon wounds. I shall train him tomorrow, but for now i rest.

**MAWVILE'S POV**

I could him hear him pacing around there sighing with worry. He wasn't acting like himself, he was definitely scared of something. He open the door as Graveller, Golbat, Zubat and Aron all left, some waving goodbye others were happy to have spent enough time down here, he walked over and sat down, his ear attached to a Harmonizer.

"Where'd you-"

"Ruler of the forest gave it to me." He said, unhappy, i walked closer to him and stroked his face, what had made him so upset?

"Why are you sad Daniel?" I asked, i rarely called by his name, it just seemed Personal calling him that. He looked into my eyes.

"I got a Visitor today, an Absol, she mocked the reasons why i wanted to heal Pokemon, said it was weak." He explained, he shed a tear and sniffed. I felt bad for the busy guy, i jumped on his legs and him a peck on the cheek and gave him a hug, He returned a soft hug as well.

"Thanks Mawvile, I needed this." He said, sounding much better than before, he let go and stood up.

"Would you like to sleep in the House tonight?" He offered, I liked the dark room, it reminded of the caves before i ventured here, but i knew he'd need a Friend tonight.

"Sure Daniel." He smiled and picked me up before carrying me up the stairs, careful not hit my other mouth, Daniel was nice, He was always in a good mood and was Sensitive to everyone's feelings and always took care of us no matter what condition he was in, he was the opposite of those Aqua thugs, who were the scum of Hoenn, he carried me to a Couch and laid me down and covered me and my second jaw in a thick blanket. Before he said in the couch opposite mine with a thin blanket.

"Night Mawvile." He yawned.

"Goodnight." I said, I tried to sleep but despite the thick blanket i couldn't, i turned and saw Damien falling asleep straight away, I decided it would be best for me to feel Protected so Jumped on top Damien and covered myself with the thick blanket and found myself sleepy and let my eyes shut.

My Name's Mawvile and i realized Daniel needed a Friend on the 5th of August.


	4. 6th August: Becoming a Guardian

My chest felt heavy as i saw Mawvile resting on my chest peacefully, her eyes twitching in her sleep, i didn't want to disturb her so i slid her onto my original sleeping spot which was warm and Mawvile nuzzled the warm couch and smiled, I looked towards the yellow blur flying towards me and it tackled me to the ground, slightly disturbing Mawvile's sleep, i lifted Dunsparce off my chest and sat up only to get tackled by Dunsparce again who wouldn't stop laughing, pulled him off and threw him only to have him come back thanks to his tiny wings and Dunsparce flew full speed while Daniel grabbed a couch cushion and put it in front of him and Dunsparce crashed against while scowling him.

"Sparce, Dunsparce!" He scolded, I have a feeling i overslept, I pulled the Harmonizer from the side table and placed it on my ear.

"Say again." I asked, Dunsparce growled.

"I said hurry and get up! It's nearly Midday and Pokemon haven't had Breakfast, including me!" He ranted, I pulled the Harmonizer off and walked towards the kitchen where over half the Pokemon were waiting, the Bigger ones stared through the window as i walked through the door and the Pokemon gave me a cold stare.

"Sorry guys, i'm just a little tired." I apologized, Truth be told i am into pretty tired, it's being harder to sleep as Blue moon was coming and the events of Mawvile, Gardevoir and Absol were on the top of my mind. I pulled out a big bowl and a bag of chow before pouring it as the thirty Pokemon wrestled their way to the food pile, the more submissive Pokémon waited their turn, namely Silcoon, Mudkip, Roselia and Zigzagzoon. I walked outside with two bags of chow and Arcanine told me off for being late, i nodded and yawned, still tired but i trudged on as Arcanine, Makuhita and a new Manatrike devoured the bags, i was thankful there was no one in the Dark room and the Pond's Ecosystem provided for itself, most of the Pond's food was either hanging roots or Plankton so that helped. I walked back into the house as Mawvile got up and stretched.

"Good morning." She sighed, i looked at the spot where she slept, it might be still warm but my bed seemed better, wait, Where's Absol?

"Morning, Hey Dunsparce, have you seen Absol?" I asked, Dunsparce flew in.

"Yeah, she's gone to tell her clan that she's going to be busy training you or something." I didn't get the last part but at least i know where she was.

"Thanks." I groan, Fatigue clawing at my brain.

"That's ok." He flew up onto the top of a couch and started rolling off it, it was a way to make Pokemon rounder which Pokemon with Rollout appreciated. I walked upstairs and stretched towards the bed feeling like a Muk, i slid myself in, smelling something unnatural but i was too tired to care as i fell asleep.

**MAWVILE'S POV**

I wondered why Damien was so tired, was it my fault or was it something that the Absol or Gardevoir did? No, i don't think so, Gardevoir was so Grateful and the only damage she did was when she accidently tripped over everything, she was in fact a little clumsy but was still graceful as most Gardevoir were and Absol looked like she had nothing against him beside getting her Curiosity. 'I guess i have care for the others while Damien rests.' I sighed, Blue moon was meant to be a night for serenity but from what those Dragon Pokemon did to Daniel's Pokemon and his home... It was anything but that.

"Hmmm, where's that chow that the little ones like?" I asked myself, Scanning his impressive food supply. Surely it's here somewhere, I would smell it but there so many conflicting scents in here.

"Something wrong Madam?" Asked a perky light hearted voice, i spun around and Swalot stood bowing, it was a cute thing he did, he liked to help in the kitchen.

"Oh Hi Swalot, actually i could use some help, Daniels kinda not feeling well so i might have to feed the Pokemon unless you want to help.

"It would be a crime to leave a pretty voman such as yourself in need." He said, he's such a flirt, too bad he hasn't found another Swalot since the last one left him for a Swalot that knew Giga Drain as an Attack, he really deserves one. He slid beside me and pulled a heavy bag out and tipped into Various bowls.

"Ah Madam? Could you call ze young children for mwah?" He asked with Blushing cheeks, he didn't like to admit it but his voice was made for Calming Pokemon not made for shouting at them, i inhaled.

"Soup's on!" I called, I heard footsteps, wings and taps all head into the kitchen, I looked outside and see Arcanine and now a Lairion holding their stomachs in hunger. Swalot noticed this and flicked a bag onto his head and now carried it to the door, I used my other mouth to carry it to the door to which Swalot had a bit of trouble with the door handle, i pulled open for him as he turned me.

"Thank you Madam but shouldn't ze men save ze Princesses?" He flirted, i slapped him on the back which sent a ripple all the way around his body and i got some purple goo on my hand went i flicked onto the walls and continued to Arcanine and Lairion who ran up to us with Hunger in their eyes.

"So you two will be serving us today hm? What happening to the Human that served us plenty a meal?" Asked Arcanine, Lairion still eying the bags like they would Disappear soon.

"He is... Under ze weathur, but fear not virey one! Ve ave brought lunch!" Swalot beamed, Arcainine smiled in appreciation of Swalot's flirting, Lairion kept staring at the food, or was it me this time?

"Mawvile? It's me, I went off fighting some Pokemon in the forest and i evolved!" The Lairion said with excitement in his voice, i only knew of one Pokemon that did that...

"Aro? Is that you? Wow! You've gotten bigger, by like... a ton!" I said in surprise, i thought he'd never evolved but i guess this is what happens when i doubt Pokemon. Swalot started to slither away as Arcanine noticed this.

"Oh Swalot, where are you going? Come sit with us Darling, it's a Beautiful day why not stay?" Called Arcanine, Swalot turned around and slither to us, happy he wasn't rejected i guessed. He Lower himself and we ate Pokechow together and talked in the sun, A small pleasant breeze came through occasionally and in the distance you could see the wind in the grass as i acts like waves in water and flowers were blooming. Perfect day for a Picnic with friends.

**ABSOL'S POV **

I slid down the mountainside to meet Daniel later for his training to become a proud warrior instead of the weak healer he'd become so attached to, my elders had allowed me to train him and I could sense his power from the moment i first saw him, he wasn't ordinary and i knew he had Potential to become great, he just needed to know what it took to become a true warrior. This trip back his house would take me until dawn, i just needed to get there and rest then his training may begin. I ran through the Graveller dens at which many Graveller became angry and threw themselves and Geodude at me but i sped ahead of them as the Geodude rolled after me but were too slow as jumped into a waterfall which soaked me but i ended up sliding through a secret cave as usual and continued running.

"Daniel, you will become a Great warrior, destiny demands it of you." I panted as i continued to head where i mapped the nest.

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

Quietly i stepped around the sleeping Tropicus mates and continued south where a Marill told me a similar Trainer that looked like him was looking for a Pokemon. I knew was him, it had to be, i knew that he won't forget about me, I just knew that through all the humans who tried to capture her and the evil Pokemon who wanted her flesh that she'd find her master and everything would return to the way it always was, Me and him fighting together, him always caring about my health and helping me defend myself and the nights he'd let us all watch the night sky,' just like old times, just old times.' I repeated in my mind, Joy came closer as their only one Trainer in the grass at this hour and it was him! I stepped closer as he turned towards a red and Grey Pokemon, Why is he putting her in my Pokeball? Wait... no. No no no no NO! He couldn't have! He shouldn't have! He replaced me! For a stupid Medicham! I felt sadness cloud my judgment and started crying, small tears landed on my blurry hands.

"Why?!" I sobbed, unable to process the thought of losing my Trainer to, to a slutty Medicham! I heard a Growl as Mightyena came from the grass and leapt towards, I started running, from the Mightyena, from the Medicham, from Brandon. There was only one person who could help me now, Daniel, I ran as a claw cut through my gown. Looking at the sky, it was night and that meant the Mightyena would be hunting, I lifted myself with my Psychic powers and flung myself up the route toward Daniel's Home.

**DANIEL'S POV**

I awoke with sore eyes, something must have woken me up, I look around but there's nothing in the room, I get up and put the Harmonizer on before i tip toe downstairs to see Dunsparce, Mudkip and Zigzagzoon sleeping together on maroon cushion and Duskull is spinning Shuppet around the lounge room as Murkrow watched on with jealous eyes , Shuppet stopped spinning and floated over to me.

"Hey Dan, You feelin' betta?" Asked Shuppet, He was probably wondering about how tired i was, truth was i was still tired but that thump might be someone trying to steal something.

"I'm fine Shups, hey listen out for someone because i heard someone outside and i'm just going to take a quick stroll outside." I said, Shuppet tilted his head.

"I'm comin' with you." He announced, I nodded as i walked to the door with Shuppet floating above my shoulder, I walked outside as Volbeat flew in a swarm in the distance, I walked around while Shuppet caught up after staring at the swarm, we walked around until we see a Psyduck hitting the wall with its head, 'Psyduck are definitely odd Pokemon' i thought as Psyduck turned around and glared at us.

"Um, Psyduck? Can you stop hitting the wall please?" I asked, Psyduck seemed more angry than before as its head glowed pink and i was suddenly lifted up.

"WAH! What the fuck?! Shuppet!" I yelled, struggling to break free of the Psyduck's grip, Shuppet looked at me with worry then with Vengeance as it turned to Psyduck.

"Night Shade!" He commanded as he covered himself in Black mist and tackled Psyduck resulting in a KO and me falling on my ass.

"You Ok Pop?" Asked a concerned Shuppet, I was a little Surprised because he hadn't called me that before, but i got up and started dusting the off my ass.

"Yeah i'm fine but why'd you call me pop?" I asked, He blushed slightly.

"Well, uh, see, I had no Parents, ma real ma and pa left me at Mt Pyre as a disgraced son or somethin' so i followed a group of Pokemon around until i met you and you took care of every Pokemon you met, even me as a sprout but you weren't concerned how long you took care of me and over time, i guess you just felt like a Pa."He admitted, I was happy that we saw me like that and that he was so confronting about it.

"Well then come on kiddo, pops gotta go shuteye." I mimicked, Shuppet laughed as a howl rung out, Mightyena call, i realized.

"Shuppet! Get the toughest Pokemon you can and meet me in the forest! I'm going to get something!" I yelled, Shuppet nodded and went off to wake the Pokemon on the roof, i ran inside and grabbed the Skarmoury wing from inside the chest and grabbed a rag and the thick rubber glove and ran towards the route where the howling came from.

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

I ran as the panting of the Mightyena came closer as my lungs were on fire, my gown torn as i struggled to keep running, I tripped over a root as the three Mightyena stood at my feet, fangs exposed and drool flowing from their jagged teeth.

"You know dinner, I always liked fast food and you were pretty fast but i'm hungry and your flesh must be pretty warm from all that running, how about i help you with that?" Joked the Lead Mightyena, the others laughed before stepping towards Gardevoir. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the teeth to pierce her skin. But there was none, only a slashing sound and a sound of a Mightyena yipping in pain. She opened her eyes to see that Daniel was holding a Skarmoury wing in hands and the wing was lodged halfway into the lead Mightyena's head, blood dripping from the top of the dead Mightyena's head. Daniel kicked the Mightyena's corpse from the wing as Mightyena stepped back and stood watching Daniel, his Skarmoury wing now dripping crimson blood from the tip. The other Mightyena Howled and nothing happened.

"Sorry mutt, but your Friends can't help you but if leave me and the Gardevoir alone i won't kill you two." Warned Daniel, I stood up as me continued to hold the wing like a weapon, a rustling came from a bush as another Mightyena jumped out and leant into a attacking pose.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Daniel yelled, he swiped at Mightyena but missed as the Mightyena served around and cruched Daniel's leg, I held a hand but Daniel just cut the Mightyena's neck off as he was showered in Blood.

"GO!" He commanded, i started running but was soon stopped by three Poochyena. I stepped back as they stepped forward, Daniel was injured as the Mightyena stepped forward but Daniel refused to be frightened unlike my trembling self as my back red spike touched his back and looked up to see more Poochyena and Mightyena had jumped on top of the Rock Platforms above us as the Second original Mightyena grinned.

"Looks like the skinny human tried to be the white Knight of Legend, Saving the Gardevoir from death, now he's ours." He cackled, Daniel looked angry then stopped before hearing something then started laughing.

"What's so funny dinner?" Asked a slightly Curious Mightyena, Daniel grinned with his Blood from his leg injury now dripping onto the Forest grass.

"My clan has arrived." He said before Ludicolo, and 2 Swampert came from the path to Daniel's Home and blasted the three Poochyena blocking the way, Daniel shoved me into the Water Pokemon as their formed a defense around me using their bodies. The Mightyena just laughed.

"Human, i should be thanking you, you've just given my pack enough food to last for days!" The Mightyena wildly cackled, I was still shivering from fright but Daniel was looking up at something.

"What now human, more meat?" The Mightyena Jested, Daniel shook his head.

"Nope." He pointed up as the Mightyena looked up as Linoone (Formerly Zigzagzoon i noticed), Mawvile and a Machoke dashed out and KO'd most of the Mightyena on the rocks and Ludicolo and Swampert fired Water to get rid of the others, all that was left was the two Mightyena who chased me before, they looked they were fuming with anger.

"Grrr, Fine! Next time though you'll all be in our Stomachs!" Threatened Mightyena as he and his Accomplice ran into the caves. Daniel then kneeled and started shivering.

"Daniel?" I asked, he fell as did his wing.

"Daniel!" I panicked, racing to his side, I lifted his lower body Brown clothing that seemed to be weaved with blood to see that the bite wound was very Deep and was infected already.

"Machoke! Pick him and his wing up and get him to his Home, there should be something we can use to help him!" I ordered, Machoke picked up Daniel with little care and picked up the Skarmoury wing before we dashed back to the house.

**ABSOL'S POV**

I saw the Fight earlier with Daniel proving his Warrior by Defending the Gardevoir with a Skarmoury wing, maybe that was the key to unlocking his Warrior blood, He fought for the Gardevoir so he must have wanted to save lives, maybe that'll convince him to train more. I was still waiting for the two Mightyena as they skidded to halt a few bodies away from me.

"Move it Absol or we'll have you for supper!" Growled an Arrogant Mightyena, My scythe glowed white as i flicked my head and spun it around and Around creating a Spiral of wind that the two Mightyena were caught in my winds and sailed up before i stopped and the two landed one died instantly by his neck snapping and the other breaking his paw, limping around me to his den muttering something. This human is definitely an interesting one i thought with Curiosity as i walked past the dead and winded Mightyena, both her completely different states though as leisurely walked to Daniel's Nest, with this new warrior heart i was sure he'd awake for another battle.

**DANIEL'S POV**

I was being bumped up and down and being poked in the stomach hard by something, i could make out something that looked like a Gardevoir or Flygon but it seemed like a Gardevoir as i think she held my hand, she was still looking at me as my leg ached and her Ruby eyes now shinning with hope but i couldn't focus any longer and the world went dark.

My Name's Daniel and Killed a pack of Pokemon to save one, was i right do so at the 6th of August?


	5. 7th August: The Girls

I think Mawvile was standing over me. Everything was fuzzy and bright but my eyes slowly readjusted, I felt my hand being picked up as tried to see Mawvile's face, she looked concerned, i think. It was still hard to see.

**MAWVILE'S POV**

Daniel was rubbing his eyes and yawning, Gardevoir and Absol were also here but i don't think he saw them.

"Is he alright?" Asked Gardevoir while Absol let a small laugh out at her question, I looked at his Bandages again, they were the second set and the blood stopped flowing into the Bandages so he looked alright.

"I think so, Just don't touch his leg." I analyzed, Gardevoir sighed with relief while Absol stood waiting for Bruce to ready to answer questions.

"Wha? Mawvile? What are you- Where am i? Where's-" I put a finger over his mouth and he stopped talking, He sat up and rubbed the corner of his eyes before blinking and looking at his leg and then the room.

"So what happened?" He asks, Gardevoir steps forward.

"You, Um, Fell unconscious while Machoke carried you here and Mawvile tried to heal your leg to best of her abilities." She said, Scared to recall the events of what happened.

"It pretty touch and Go for a while Human, I mean after all, your leg looked pretty damaged." Absol added, Not sure if she was relieved or not, I don't think i trust her.

"What time is it?" He asked, It was Dawn from what i saw a few minutes ago.

"It's Morning Daniel." At this his eyes widened and he swung himself to the side of the bed where i stood and slid off landing on his good foot.

"Daniel! No! You can't get up yet, you've got to let your leg heal!" I exclaimed, Daniel looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But what about the Pokemon? They need to fed and what happens if some Pokemon his need of Medical attention?" He flustered, Wow he really did care for Pokemon didn't he? Gardevoir looked at me.

**"Absol and I can handle the feeding of the others, You heal the Pokemon and check up on Daniel ok?" **She told me Telepathically, I nodded as Gardevoir told Absol the plan and Absol sighed and followed Gardevoir downstairs.

"What's happening?" Asked Daniel, slightly confused by Absol and Gardevoir leaving. I held his hand to which he looked at me puzzled.

"It's ok, They're going to feed everyone and I'll heal the Pokemon that come in and if we can't handle it we can bring them up here for a proper inspection. Unless it's a Wailord." I joked, Daniel smiled his Warm smile.

"Thanks Mawvile." He said before he stroked my left Black Hair strand, i shivered, it felt smooth, calming, a-all these words i couldn't explain. It just felt, so right.

"T-that's alright, now sleep, it'll heal your leg." I asked, Daniel retracted his hand and went into a sleeping pose, i felt upset now that his touch was gone, It gave me so many emotions and I'd known him for a long time but i never reacted like this. I shakily stepped away as Daniel slept and walked downstairs.

**DANIEL'S POV**

I walked Downstairs to find no Pokemon but Gardevoir, Absol and Mawvile in different places of the House, Absol was Lying on the couch and Gardevoir and Mawvile were in the Kitchen, as soon as i stepped off the stairs all three Pokemon jumped on top of me and held me tightly, all 3 licking my face with tongues that seemed to be coated in honey, they all kept asking how i slept or what I'd like for breakfast while trying to get their tongues in my mouth, i tried to push them away but the 3 combined were heavy as a Groundon and eventually all three got off me and Gardevoir and Mawvile lead me to the kitchen and Gardevoir pulled out something from a Cupboard and showed me a Photograph it was Blacked out. I jolted up to see that i had a dream as my leg ached like crazy for pushing it into the bed when i jolted up, i laid back down. What was that dream about? What the heck was that photo? I wanted to investigate but my leg was still shattered.

"Damn Mightyena." I groaned.

**ABSOL'S POV**

The Gardevoir kinetically lifted the bag to me as i used a air Cutter to cut it open and Gardevoir tipped the bag into the bowls scattered on the floor as a Zigzagzoon, Dunsparce, Roselia and Mudkip dashed for their bowls and started eating. Arecus how fast were they?! No matter, I'll discuss it with them later.

"So what's next Absol?" Gardevoir asked me.

"How should i know of Daniel's Routine? I only just arrived here, Let us ask Mawvile." I offered, we walked to the Loungeroom where Mawvile was setting up an Examination Table, she shooed the Pokemon away as she checked over everything she had which included a basket of Oran Berries, A Cloth, A roll of Bandages and a unbelievable amount of 'Band-Aids' she spun and stared at us which sparked a fright for Gardevoir while i felt a sweatdrop near my forehead.

"Hey guys what's up i'm REALLY busy getting ready for anything that comes through that door, you name it broken bones splinters diseases I'll be ready for it." She panicked, Gardevoir jolted up.

"Wait! When i first came here i broke my foot and Daniel made a drink to heal it! Maybe if we figure out this Recipe we can fix Daniel's leg!" Explained Gardevoir, her pride spreading across the room. Mawvile stopped fidgeting and looked at Gardevoir.

"Garde! You're a Genius!" She cried happily.

"Let's go ask Daniel how to make the potion!" I led on excitedly, finally once that leg is done we can begin training. We dashed upstairs to see Daniel writing something in a Brown book but at the sight of us he put the book down.

"What's up Girls?" He asked.

"The sky." Joked Mawvile, I walked to Daniel's side as the two soon caught up.

"Daniel, Gardevoir told us of a Concoction that could heal Bones in seconds, how do you make such a drink?" I asked, Daniel snapped his fingers in realization of what we were trying to accomplish.

"Ah, you want the Bone Beverage! That would be a Lava Cookie and Green root crushed together then mixed with butter and Moo milk." He recalled, We weren't exactly sure what these ingredients would look like, Daniel rolled his eyes, maybe our expressions were too obvious?

"Ask Swalot to help you make a Bone Beverage." He said plainly, I bowed as the three of us rushed downstairs to find Swalot putting away some seed.

"I vink you girls were wesponsible vor leaving out zhese fine ingrediants!" He scolded, Gardevoir and Mawvile looked down in apologetic states, i stared at Swalot.

"We need you to make a Bone Beverage, something to help Daniel's leg get-" He hushed me and set to work.

"Ah Master Daniel is under ze weather ey? Vell vell seems his cooking vas had a vasting effect, no?" He chatted while mixing in a small Stone bowl. Gardevoir nodded while Mawvile snuck off to talk with Daniel, Swalot looked at me.

"You... You are vike a Fort Knox as Daniel vould say, Tough on ze outside but Wailord of gold on the ze inside, Daniel always viked a Challenge." He analyzed, What was he trying to say? That i like, HA!

"Hahahaha!" I laughed, Swalot seemed a bit taken back by my Laughter as did Gardevoir.

"Vhat is so Funny madam?" He asked.

"You think that we can be mating with humans." I laughed, Swalot looked concerned.

"Um, Madam, It's true, Many people have vad many romances with humans, in fact, i vemember a tale i heard from my father in Alto-Mare, would you like to hear vit?"He asked.

"NONONONO, I mean uh, No thanks Swalot." I sighed, He looked at me Quizzically.

"Very well Ms Absol, but know that you are beautiful and your eyes are... Fixating." He said before handing Gardevoir the drink and he went Outside.

"Did... Did he just try and flirt with me?" I asked, Gardevoir shook her head.

"Mawvile tells me he's just a Flirter." Responded Gardevoir, I nodded as we rushed upstairs to see that Mawvile was reading the brown book and was sitting beside Daniel, She jumped off and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Hey girls, So how's that Bone Beverage coming along?" He asked.

"Actually it's finished!" Gardevoir cheered while passing it to Daniel, he looked at the side of the bowl.

"Swalot helped huh?" He said while flicking the purple parts onto the wall on his left and then began to drink, Mawvile looked on and Gardevoir was silently praying, Daniel's snapped back into its normal Position and after a few more cracking noises Daniel stood up and kicked the air, i don't believe it, An injury that would've taking months to heal took only minutes with the Drink he'd just drank. I stood there in disbelief as Mawvile and Gardevoir Binded themselves to Daniel.

"Whoa, Hey! A bit affectionate today huh?" Noticed Daniel in surprise as the Girls fell asleep around him, I admit i also felt a bit sleepy despite it being Mid-Day, Daniel Gestured me onto his Nest and Daniel lied beside me with Gardevoir lying on top of his Chest and Mawvile sleeping under his legs, He draped his arm over me and it felt warm, Sleep slowly came as i leant against his neck.

My Name's Absol and i think i'm falling for a Human on the 7th of August.

A/N: I've taking all of your advice and have decided to make a long T-Rated story, although i won't be posting as Frequently as i like as the story is a little tougher than i thought but if guys like it then i'll soldier on, Please review and thanks for reading


	6. 8th August (Midnight): Blue Moon

I woke up on Daniel's bed, It was still night and the room was lit Lunar Blue, Absol and Mawvile were still asleep, as i stretched up i heard crying, there was no Pokemon outside or any Ghost Pokemon floating around, I peeked inside Daniel's Closet to see Shuppet frowning as he hung his head in sadness then it sprung up as he saw me.

"Oh! It's you miss, I um, thought chu'd be sleepin' still ." He stuttered, the crying still echoed from every board of the house. Shuppet was clearly upset of his 'Pop' crying.

"Is that Daniel?" I asked, as Shuppet did a small nod whilst avoiding looking at me.

"How long has he being like this?" I asked, Shuppet tilted his head to the side and looked up with a frown.

" 'Few hours before Midnight, Miss 'voir." He muttered, I stroked his face, a tear hung from the bottom of his face.

"I, um, think it'd be best us for us all if ya go talk to him." He gestured, I nodded as Shuppet bit the Shuttered Cupboard doors and pulled them shut. Daniel's crying was now muffled but still coated the house, I walked downstairs as it became quieter, He wasn't downstairs but Linoone and now Mightyena were holding each other in comfort as the Pokemon that managed to sleep tossed and turned. I walked outside as the Cries were now much louder and were coming from the roof. I lifted myself with my Telekinesis and saw Daniel curled up and lying on his side, I slid onto the smooth Red rooftop and lightly walked towards Daniel, but within a few steps he sat up and started wiping his eyes.

"Oh! H-Hey Gardevoir, J-Just um, S-Starg-gazing but w-what are you d-doing up you s-should be in b-bed?" He sniffed, Daniel was a Terrible liar and i could read what his mind was saying: ' Why is she up? Did she me? What happens if the Dragons attack while she was up here?' His mind was full of Concern and Sadness, it made my eyes water as my Spike sensed Sadness from him, I sat next to him as he looked at with pleading eyes.

"P-Please l-leave Gardev-" 'Enough.' i thought,He needs help.

"No." I spoke. Daniel held his knees as his sunk into the crevasse his legs created as i scooted closer, Daniel let out a sob. I looked down, his sadness was almost overpowering.

"I know what happened on this Daniel, but why do cry so much on Kyogre moon? Your house is fixed." He raised his head as i noticed the stream of dried tears that streamed down his face, his eye color was dull blue but the rest of his eyes were pink and his eye sockets had grown darker. Daniel continued to stare as i stared into his eyes.

"Figured that a Psychic Pokemon would get it first." He sighed as his eyes let a tear out.

"Gardevoir, you know that Pokemon attacked my home and tried to kill me right?" He asked, I nodded, he rubbed a hand over his tear as looked at the moon, which glowed blue from the reflection of the Sea due Pokemon converging to Celebrate the birth of the Sea, Daniel looked at it like it might harm him.

"My only friends died on that night, everyone else i knew had died weeks before." He sulked as dropped his head, i moved closer as my dress touched his hand, he didn't seem to notice.

"The only people i knew were my friends were the Pokemon i had as a Trainer. They were Charizard, Pangoro and April, April died from a Dragon cutting her Stomach open and Charizard died from being crushed by a boulder, the Banette died and by the time they retreated the only Pokemon still alive were Pangoro and the Totodile which pokemon say still guards me in the pond. I'm crying because i'm scared because that the Dragons will come back and kill all these innocent Pokemon andI'm crying because it was my fault that my friends are dead. I killed them. I-it was my fault they're dead." He sniffed as tears rolled out of the sides of his eyes, I felt so sorry for him, my spike was doubling the emotion i felt as i started crying as well, Daniel turned to me in Surprise, then looked at my chest spike then back at me with his face plastered with Realization.

"Oh-" He sniffed and wiped his nose.

"I forgot that you had that, I'll move-" He sat up but i grabbed his hand. 'He needs help.' I commanded myself as i held his hand tightly.

**DANIEL'S POV**

I felt Gardevoir grab my hand, i turned to see with streams of tears down her pale white face, her eyes begged for me to stay.

"You need a friend, please; Let me help you." She Whispered, I reluctantly sat down as i hugged her and she softly returned the hug, my head lying on her shoulder, she didn't seem to mind it.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this." I apologized as she looked down and ran a hand through my hair. I resisted Purring I eventually slid my head down from her shoulders before looking up at her from her lap as the blue moon watched from behind her head, the blue moon lining her hair with Neon blue, i almost swore she was a shiny Pokemon that rarely visted. She kept stroking my hair as i sat with her, trying to forget about that terrible night but Gardevoir... She made me feel as if I'd made a new friend, maybe she was and maybe i could keep this friend safe and make April and Charizard proud.

"Gardevoir?" I yawned.

"Yeah?" She asked whilst looking at me.

"Do you think we are friends?" I asked, she thought for a second before nodding.

"Mhm." She smiled, i smiled too.

"Thanks for this Gardevoir." I mumbled.

"For what? I took your bed and i made your leg get broken, why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"I'm thanking you for looking after the other Pokemon when my leg was broken and for taking care of them, for talking to me when no one else could, for that kiss on my cheek and for being my friend." I summed up, while failing to hold in my blush and a pink blush on her shining white face.

"Y-you're welc-come." She stuttered in embarrassment, before i fell asleep.

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

Daniel had fallen asleep, the moon was at its highest so it must of being midnight. I stroked his hair, it felt weird for him to be in my lap. I gently held him with my Telekinesis as he glowed pink and floated into the air as i walked the sleeping Daniel into his room and laid back down with Absol and Mawvile still asleep. I placed Daniel in the center as the two nudged closer for warmth, I stepped on the bed with my knees and laid myself across Daniel, careful not to poke him with my chest spike.

"Good Night." I whispered as a smile crept across his face.

A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter but my brain's losing it's momentum and something important to me has popped up, so i'm Hiatus for all my story's until this issue is sorted. But yeah, Thanks for all your Reviews, Follows and Favs, I'll probably get it over and done with in 2 weeks so yeah, once again: Thanks for support. :D


	7. 8th August (Morning): Bored, So Bored

I awoke to see White fur centimeters from my face as a thin green hand slid down in front of my face, i was feeling stiff so i tried to kick my legs only to discover someone was hugging them. I blushed slightly. I'd never felt so much Affection before, it felt warm. Absol's white fur spun around as she muttered something in her sleep as her breath hung on my face, it smelt of blood and something else foul as i jerked back in disgust. Absol's Eyes whizzed open as her pupils shrunk then after staring at me they grew back to her normal size as she slid off the bed with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Daniel, get up, we're going to train." I slid off and switched spots with Gardevoir as Mavwile lazily let go of my legs.

"Train? What are you talking about? I'm not a Pokemon Trainer anymore." I said as i tried to go past the doorframe as she guarded the doorway for a second time.

"I'm going to train you to fight, no matter how long it takes." She growled, i pushed her out of the way.

"I'm not fighting anyone for any reason." I said as Absol bit my shirt as i turned around.

"Not even for them?" She pointed to Gardevoir and Mawile, Wha- Why'd she use them?

"Maybe if a Pokémon's in Trouble but-"

"Then what happens if a Gallade or a Zoroark comes? Can you defend against Sword users?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing, you're weak and because of that your friends could die." She proclaimed, i looked back at the Sleeping Gardevoir and Mawile, If Blue moon happen again... And they were to die... No. No more.

"Fine, I'll do it." I submitted, Absol's mouth twitched in a grin.

"Get your Skarmoury Blade, then come to the Field with me." She commanded as I reluctantly Obliged and Fished out the Blade and Glove as she walked downstairs. The room was painted amber Orange with the Morning sun coming through the window. I walked downstairs as i ignored Dunsparce and continued as i went outside to the Space between my House and the Pond where Absol was waiting and Mudkip, Surskit and Wailmer were watching on.

"Let us begin with Blade Accuracy, I'll send numerous Air cutters your way and you block the air waves with you blade, Go!" With that she sent a White curved Wave towards Daniel as he positioned the Wing to cut the Wave as he missed and the Air Cutter cut his Fingers and made him drop his sword as Mudkip and Surskit Yelled at Absol in Protest.

"Ah, That hurt!"

"Get up and Try Again." Absol said coldly, I shook my head.

"Fine." She dashed over and Flung the Surskit in front of me as she jumped back and used 3 Aircutter attacks as the Surskit curled up.

"NO!" I grabbed the wing and slashed through the 3 Waves as i slid Surskit onto the water.

"Better, much Better." Absol grinned.

"WHAT THE REVERSE WORLD ABSOL?!" I yelled as the Pokemon started to whimper whereas Absol had the look of Satisfaction smeared across her face.

"That is your Warrior side." She smiled. What warrior side?

"What?" I asked in slightly quieter voice.

"You just cut through 3 full powered Air-Cutter attacks while wounded, we can make a Warrior out of you yet." She announced while raising her in pride. I picked up my Skarmoury wing and went back to the House.

"What are you doing?" Asked Absol, without looking back i responded:

"To make Breakfast!" As i walked back, Absol ran to my side.

"You realize if you want to get better you'll have to keep training right?" Absol said as she ran into the house.

"Yeah, Tomorrow." I grunted while lifting the Poke chow, i saw from the corner of my eye that Absol slumped onto the table at my Response. I grabbed a small knive and cut the bag open as i poured the brown biscuits into the bowls and placed them on the floor.

"Breakfast!" I called as Roselia, Mudkip. Nincada, Teddiursa and Silcoon came and ate. The sound of running came from the staircase as Munchlax came into view.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" He repeated while dashing towards me, i tried to block but failed as he jumped onto my shirt and hung as his heavy body tested my upper body muscle.

"Hold on!" I said as i put Munchlax on the counter and pulled out the big yellow Pokeblock for his custom made appetite and dropped it on the Table top.

"Yum!" Munchlax said while rubbing his hands together and then taking a bite as i turned to the pantry and opened it as Shuppet's face was transparent on the Fruit bowl.

"Good mornin' I be the Fruit bowl, would ya like some fruit?" He asked with a robotic voice as i grabbed the cone of his head and shook it as he laughed.

"Sure thing Shuppet." I laughed as he nuzzled my chest and i gave him a hug.

"One day i'm gonna get you with a trick an' it'll be hilarious Pop." Shuppet giggled

"Can't wait Fruit bowl." I laughed as he started laughing and i grabbed a Green Apple and shut the pantry door.

"Bye pop." I heard Shuppet whispering as i smiled and sat down next to Absol.

"So how's your meat?" I asked as Absol finished downing the chunk of Jigglypuff.

"It requires spice." She said as two pairs of feet came down the stairs and i turned around.

"Morning Daniel." Mawile squeaked while rubbing her eyes

"Morning Daniel." Gardevoir grumbled whilst fixing her hair.

"Morning Girls, what would cha like?" I asked while Mawile, Gardevoir and Absol looked at me. 'Shuppet's accent must be rubbing onto me' I thought as Gardevoir giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mawile asked.

"Psychic things Maw, Psychic things." She chuckled while opening the door and pulling out a Tropy Fruit as Mawile went to the Fridge and pulled out a huge chunk of meat on a bone and put it in her Maw.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Fine." The girls responded simultaneously as they looked at each other. 'Well I've got nothing to do today so i'm going to have to think of something to do...' i thought as Absol's paw tugged at my salve.

"Yes Absol?" I asked while biting my Apple.

"Have you got nothing to do today?" She asked. Gardevoir started whispering with Mawile as i nodded.

"Shame, i was hoping i could accompany you to stop my boredom." She sighed.

**"Daniel? How about a trip?"** Gardevoir asked through my mind. 'Sorry Gardevoir but i only know the Crystal Caves and you wouldn't like that.' I thought as a Response, Gardevoir held her chin as she thought.

"Why don't we bake a cake?" Mawile purposed as we looked at her.

"Cake. Really?" Asked Absol, Mawile nodded.

"We've got nothing to do, we can all chip in and when're finished we can eat as much as we want." She explained as Absol shook her head while Gardevoir talked with Mawile.

"I guess i'm in the mood for sweets." I answer as Mawile cheered and Hi-fived Gardevoir while Absol hung her head in disappointment, i held her chin up.

"It's not that bad Absol, why do you think i cook continually?" I try and cheer her up but she just jerks her head away .

"Why would i participate in that?" Absol snorted while Mawile looked at Absol.

"It's a way to pass time and if you know how to cook like Daniel you'll know how to make soup from weeds on the ground, right Daniel?" Mawile pepped.

"Yeah kinda." I responded, Mawile gave a look that seemed to say: 'Are you serious?'.

"I suppose if i can eat it later..." Absol submitted as she slid off the stool.

"Yay!" Mawile cheered as i went to the pantry to grab the cookbook, surprised to see Shuppet had left and secretly a little bit disappointed.

"So according to this we need 4 cups of Flour-" I spoke as Gardevoir went through the Pantry to find the flour.

"2 eggs-" Absol went through the Artificial Eggs, which were same tasting and acting as Eggs but didn't have fetus for a Baby Pokemon, a brilliant food substitute made after the Red and Blue war.

"A cup of Moomoomilk-" Mawile waddled to the Fridge to grab the Milk.

"Cocoa." I grabbed the Brown powder from the Pantry.

"And Bowl to mix it in." I finished as Dunsparce threw the bowl onto the table as we looked at him.

"What? Can't a Pokemon help a make a Delicious Cake?" He said as looked back to the Book.

"Ok first the Flour." Gardevoir poured all 4 in.

"Throw in 2 eggs."Mawile threw them in but forgot to crack them so i helped with that part.

"Put the cocoa in." To which Absol threw in and Cocoa got spread all across the room and onto us.

"Absol!" Coughed Gardevoir while Mawile was spitting the fine Cocoa out of her mouth and i was dusting off my Shirt as Absol grinned and shook her Fur which made even more of a mess.

"Absol! Cut that out!" I cried while trying to sweep most of the Cocoa, Silcoon slid down onto the floor and rolled around in the cocoa as the rest of us dusted most of the powder off ourselves. I noticed a big pile of Cocoa on the floor so i cupped my hand and picked up a Scoop which i threw i Absol's face .

"AH!" Absol cried as Mawile and Gardevoir gasped, Absol was holding her head on the floor and sobbing, i took a step.

"Absol?" I asked, She replied with her throwing Cocoa and me and laughing then tackling me as i grabbed a Handful cocoa and tried to hit Absol but missing and hitting Mawile as i started laughing as Absol pushed her White onto my face smearing me with Cocoa while struggling against her weight, as i heard Gardevoir and Mawile laughing and giggling while i pushed Absol off while she was distracted as Gardevoir threw some Cocoa at me and missed instead hitting Absol as i threw one at Mawile who threw a ball of cocoa at me as well as Gardevoir putting a hand full on my face. Hours passed until Dunsparce came in and yelled about us making a big mess as Silcoon absorbed all the cocoa his sticky cocoon had and absorbed it then he transformed in a Beautifly. Needless to say, we were all happy for him, after lunch we put the cake in the oven and Sat down on the couch, still giggling and snickering about the cocoa fight.

"Dunsparce is such a grump." Mawile giggled.

"He does what he has to do i guess." I sighed as Mawile fell on my lap, Gardevoir laid on my shoulder and Absol laid on my feet.

"Hey Daniel, i'm just going to take a quick nap Ok?" Mawile asked as she yawned as did her Maw.

"I'm a bit tired as well." Gardevoir mumbled as she got herself comfy.

"Nap." Absol muttered before the three fell asleep on me. I felt warm their bodies their warm and soft on me, i felt Loved and cared for, i smiled as i let Sleep take me.

My name is Daniel and had the best cooking Experience ever on 8th August

A/N: Guys i'm so sorry for making you wait so long but i was in a Hospital for a bit and when i got School pelted me with Homework and on top of that i've got to work on 3 stories at once, Yeah it's tough here but once again sorry, But you know, Review, Follow or Favorite if you liked it.


	8. 8th August (Afternoon): Arguements

**(Hey guys, A author named: Knightofstories141912 would really like some people to vote on what story he should do so please help him, Enjoy the chapter)**

I awoke to the Smell of Smoke and Dunsparce slapping me in the face with his tail as i fumble to correct the Harmonizer.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Your Cake's done but it's getting burnt like a Slugma's Body!"He yelled, 'Shoot!' I thought as i sprung off the couch and accidently kicked Absol as i dashed to the Oven, The cake was slightly burnt but was still good enough to eat as i heard Absol's claws clack against the floorboards as she glared at me.

"Why did you kick me?" She growled then looked at the Cake as her face lightened slightly.

"Oh... You were trying to save the creation... my apologies..." She blushed and looked away.

"It's fine Absol, you didn't know." I smiled, trying to make her feel better, the side of her mouth twitched as she jumped onto the stool to look at the Slightly burnt cake as she leant in for a smell.

"It certainly doesn't smell like a tasty delicacy." Absol frowned as Gardevoir now got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy, The cake's alright..." I mumbled sadly, 'I wanted this to be something special, something we could proud of.' I thought as something held my back with arms extending to the bottom of my chest and locking together, it was Gardevoir and she hugging me!

"It's Alright Daniel, What matters is we made it together and it doesn't look that bad, So cheer up ok?" Gardevoir asked, I blushed as Absol glared at Gardevoir for some reason as she let go and stood beside me as Absol continued glaring at Gardevoir but then looked at me as i cut the cake.

"So who wants the first slice?" I asked as i put the cake on the glossy stone plate.

"ME!" Mawile yelled as she launched herself with her maw and stole the cake slice from my hands as she landed on a stool at the end of the table.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Gardevoir barked at Mawile.

"YOU STOLE MY TREAT!" Absol roared at the same time as Absol and Gardevoir turned to each other. 'Oh Fu-

"THAT SLICE IS MINE!" Gardevoir and Absol bellowed into each other's faces as Mawile's Face scrunched up and i broke into a spasm from the noise the two, i looked back to see Gardevoir and Absol staring other with sparks in-between the two, then i did something i regret, I grabbed the cake slice from Mawile's plate with the knife and ate the whole thing as the three stared with gaping mouths and blank eyes. Silence was everywhere, there was no noise from Outside, then Mawile whispered something.

"That... Was mine." Mawile squeaked, then after a moment she gritted her teeth and growled as did Gardevoir and Absol. 'Ok now i'm in trouble.' I panicked.

"Oho, You don't even know what we're going to do." Gardevoir said with twisted smile and fire in her eyes as Absol's Scythe glowed and Mawile's small hand glowed Purple. Without hesitation i ran through the door in fear daring not to look back as heard Absol's claw's tap against the planks of the deck, I slid under Gardevoir who flung herself with psychic and got back up and ran left to avoid Mawile's Double edge with her maw as i heard Absol's claws dig into the wood to turn quickly.

"Ab! Sol!" She roared as i heard something fly to my left to see a white curve overtake me. 'Air Cutter' I realize as i hear more flying to me as Shuppet flew through the Window and the Air Cutter splashed against him as i quickly put on my Harmonizer

"You ok pop?"He asked as Absol charged with what i guessed was a Night Slash attack.

"Shuppet look out!" I cried as the Cone of Shuppet's head sparked Red, Yellow and Green, 'What move was he using' I thought as Shuppet fired the beam of Red, Yellow and green sphere's into Absol's Face as the Disaster Pokemon fell on the planks as we heard yelling above us as we looked up we saw Mawile diving with white fists as Shuppet blew a Blue flamed Will 'o' Wisp attack onto Mawile as she landed with thud and swirls in her eyes.

"What in 'tarnation did you do pop?" Shuppet asked as a black Sparking ball slammed into Shuppet as he bounced off the wall and into my arms, I thought he'd fade through but he was knocked out and his face was sparking purple from the Shadow Ball wound he felt like a finely woven cloth except a small piece of his cloth body was torn and showing a white skin as Gardevoir walked towards me and held me up with Psychic and slammed me against the Wooden planks of the house she looked at me then back to the wounded Shuppet, she then kicked Shuppet off the porch as she turned back to me.

**"Don't you care about me?" **She spoke dryily in my head with Telepathy as i looked back at Shuppet, he wasn't moving.

**"YOU CARE MORE ABOUT SOME KID THEN A GODDESS, HUMAN?!"** Her voice now screamed inside my head as i used all my will to headbutt her and she walked backwards as her psychic broke and spun my foot around the Gardevoir as it slammed into her waist as she fell into the pole then fell of the porch as she landed on the ground with muffled thud, her face was now scrunched up, her teeth gritted as she got back up holding her head.

"Ow. What happened?" She moaned as she noted where i was then looked around as i jumped to where Shuppet was.

"Daniel? What hap-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared as she stepped back then fell as i picked up Shuppet then turned back to her, her face was scrambled with fear and worry as her dress was stained with a few Dirt patches.

"What did i-"

"YOU HURT SHUPPET! A KID! YOU HURT A KID!" I Roared louder as Gardevoir shut her eyes and turned away as i slapped her as i faint red outline of my hand was showing as her eyes were open and her mouth was posed in worry.

"I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU GARDEVOIR!" I roared as Gardevoir curled up into a Ball and i turned back to the house as Pokemon darted into bushes and holes to avoid getting in my way as the damaged Shuppet and i walked inside and went into the Loungeroom and pushed the sleeping Dunsparce off and gently put Shuppet on the table as Dunsparce flew up and attempted to tackle me but i punched him as he flew back then looked at me then at Shuppet then back at me.

"I... Should be going." Dunsparce quietly said.

"I think that'd be best." I agreed as Dunsparce quietly flew off, i inspected the injury, it seemed that Shuppet had 4 layers of cloth guarding his... soul? I grabbed a small piece of Black cloth and placed the fabric on top of Shuppet's injury. He was hurt badly, and he did it to protect me. 'Why did he have to protect me?' I regretted whilst rubbing my face.

**ABSOL'S POV**

"Hungh!" I struggled to get up, it was painful, the stinging on my forehead was thanks to the little brat's Signal Beam. I looked over and noticed Mawile had fainted from the Ghost Pokemon as well. I pushed against the planks and ignored the pain, i noticed my paw had splinters in it so i sat down and tore the Splinters from my darkened paw, 'Such a small thing could cause such great pain, Ha! I suppose that could count for the Shuppet as well, But where is the greedy Human and that irritating Ghost?' I hear something.

"M-m-my F-fault, M-my fault." A small voice whimpered, i looked towards the berry bushes and saw Gardevoir, she was shivering.

"Gardevoir? Where did the Shuppet hit you?" I ask with anger in my voice, 'Daniel even let the ghost attack Gardevoir, when all she was doing was joining in the play-fighting. Stupid Humans.' I reflected as i circled Gardevoir, she had a small bruise on her head but nothing else.

"I-I'm sorry, i don't know what got into me." She said as i helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Absol." She said, I nodded with appreiciation then led her on to Mawile.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" She struggled as i pushed her along.

"We're- Urgh trying to relieve Mawile." I responded, even though all Gardevoir Species were skinny and frail she was making a decent resistance.

"He got Mawile too?!" She said in shock as she bounded along with me.

"Yes, Although Mawile seemed to be much more vengeful of the Cake slice. I thought the plan was to pin him then get him to play with us." I thought aloud as Gardevoir nodded.

"Yeah that was it, but Mawile forgot the plan and went after the cake unfortunately, now it will take quite awhile to get our Friendship to normal with Daniel." I grieved. We had all confessed to each other that we liked Daniel much to my dismay, but as Mawile said: 'We gotta spend time with him then he'll see us as potential Partners or ready to courted as you would say Absol.' I recall Mawile saying. 'Hmph, the thought of the others seeing me court a Human, disgusting... But... The feeling i have when Daniel's around is so... Elevating.' I sighed as i found myself smiling.

"Mawile? Mawile, Can you hear me?" Gardevoir asks as i snap back to reality. Mawile was asleep as Gardevoir seemed to have a massive sweatdrop on the back of her head in realization of this.

"How could she sleep through that?" I asked in Disbelief, Gardevoir looked at the blackened Spot on Mawile's Leg, It looked Burnt, did that little Brat know a Flamethrower attack too?

"I guess she's either really tired or that's her way of recovering from injury." Gardevoir guessed as she stood and levitated Mawile.

"We should probably find somewhere for Mawile to rest up." Gardevoir suggested.

"Agreed." I replied as we went inside, though as soon as we did we found the lounge room sealed off by a thick curtain, I think Daniel is hiding in there with the shuppet, I charged a Shadow Claw but Gardevoir held my paw down.

"Look." She pointed, though a small tear in the curtain we could see the Shuppet writhing in Pain as it dreamt then a eye with a shrunked pupil which tripped Gardevoir and irked me slightly, It was Daniel and he radiated with Anger Aura, Red pulsating from him, it was nearly overpowering.

"His aura... We should keep going to the Attic." I suggested as Gardevoir walked upstairs while staring at me.

"What?" I asked the Gardevoir.

"Telepathy doesn't work on you." She noted as she put Mawile down in the Attic Bed.

"Of course, It has no effect due my Soul Aura, like how Fighting types can't psychically damage you due your Soul Aura." I explain as Gardevoir held her hand with Psychic, she must trying to view what her powers look like.

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

I looked at my hand, using Psychic sometimes allowed me to see things normal Pokemon shouldn't be able to see. As i watched my hand as i saw inside it, pink flowed into my fingertips, Was it Pink Aura or my powers, i'm not sure.

"Gardevoir? Are you hypnotizing yourself?" Absol asked as i quickly stop the psychic and turn to her.

"No sorry, i was just-" I was interrupted by Mawile stirring awake.

"Mawile? Are still you aching?" Absol asked while Mawile stretched her arms and yawned.

"Oh, Hey girls." Mawile smiled, smacking her lips together, on that motion Me and Absol Sweatdropped.

"Are-are you ok Mawile?" I ask.

"Mhm! Look! See, no Will 'o' Wisp!" She says as she pulls out her leg which no longer has the blackened spot from the Wisp attack.

"How?" Absol asks as Mawile giggled.

"Easy, I used Rest." as Absol had a small vein on her forehead.

"NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT?!" Absol bellowed as a Munchlax, Beautifly, Vulpix and Linoone dart out of the room in fright.

"Easy, i was asleep." She laughed as i held my laughter but let out a few snickers as Absol glares at me.

"So why didn't you stick to the plan Mawile? He could've spent the rest of the Afternoon with us but now we'll be lucky if he even trusts us ever again!" I scold as Absol also glares at Mawile, Mawile started sniffing, 'Oh no'.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She bursts into tears as water gun's spray from the sides of her eyes. 'Great now i have a headache.' I groaned internally.

My name is Gardevoir and we might of lost a friend on the 8th of August.

_A/N: Sorry guys, I feel like such a dirtbag for not making these Chapters fast enough cause school is spamming my to-do list with homework, anywho, I'm now doing requests and I'm on Deviantart now under Dude492, So yeah, whether you want it to be a long emotional story, a Lemon oneshot or the fuck on every 2nd chapter i'm up for it HOWEVER! I do not do Yaoi (Yuri maybe) and i don't do story's on Ash Ketchum and the Anime (Not a fan since Black and white Anime, Rescue Team Eevee is alright though), so yeah, Review, Follow or Favorite or even PM me for whatever: Roleplay, questions, Spoilers or even if you want to request a 40 chapter story, I'm cool for it. _

_:D Thanks for all your Follows/Favorites and whatnot!_


	9. 9th August: Recovery

I haven't slept yet...

Sleep is hard to get...

Especially when guilt is plaguing you...

Shuppet's at least sleeping soundly...

That's all that matters...

**MAWILE'S POV**

I stretched and let out a yawn before checking up on Gardevoir, She was sleeping on the other side of the bed, She looked like she was sleeping heavily, 'Good, she worries too much.' i thought as I looked across the room to see Absol laying on floor with a small green Blanket, she also needs sleep, she's being grouchy lately. I push the covers off and walk downstairs, The big Curtain is still there and so is Daniel and Shuppy. I sigh, 'I was playing around, i mean, yeah, i actually wanted to eat that cake but still, I was just playing around, so why did Absol and Garde get so... Violent... Well i saw that Absol fainted so Gardevoir must have still be chasing him.' I thought as i smelt the familiar smell of that Cake.

"Maybe I'll think better after a snack." I reasoned with myself as i started walking towards the cake as my maw helped me spring to the top of the Stool, I saw it in the orange Morning Sun, Yellow icing was perfectly spread on the top to cover the Burnt crust, I imagined it gave a small crunch as yowas edible and better than the stuff we normally eat but as soon as i reached for one... 'I couldn't, i mean, I want too but...' I remember Daniel push Absol off, laughing as he played in the Cocoa War with us, He helped bake this cake... 'Oh Arceus, I can't eat this, not without Daniel.' I concluded as crossed my arms, laid them on the Table then laid my head on my arms. 'What do i do?' I asked my myself as i notice Swalot coming back with his Gulpin babies stuck on his head, he opened the door and slid inside as his Babies disattached and slid off to different parts of the house, Swalot turned to me.

"Miss Mawile? I have someving i must tell you so may spread ze word. I'm leaving. Forever"

**GARDEVOIR'S POV**

I was floating, In my dream, there sky was white but grass met my feet as landed, then she appeared, just like that, No noise, No Signs, No Evidence, Just like always, we stared at each other, Her hair was Ash Black and her gown had stitches snaking on it, Her face covered in Scars and scabs.

"Well thanks a lot." I said sarcastically as she blew a piece of her black hair out of her eye.

"WHaT? yoU ThiNK tHat i CaRE fOR hIm? Ha! Oh pLeAse, yoU kNOw i'm oNlY hEre fOR hIS-"

"Yes, I know! Shut Up!" I screamed at her, She's been haunting me ever since i met my trainer but ever since i was abandoned by him she's being showing up a lot more, including when we were messing around with Daniel and when Shuppet came.

"yoU cAN'T QuIET mE, i'm yOUr otHER SIDe of yOUr BrAIn, It's LEgitimaTEly ImPOSsible To sHUT ME uP, 'cAUSe yOU wOULD dIE from BrAIn DamAGE! HAHAHAHAHHAHA." She chuckled, We stood staring at each other for a moment.

"You realize it's your fault that Shuppet's hurt and Daniel hates us." I said as she bit her nails.

"weLl HE's bEinG AvOIDinG tHE QuESTion fOr fAr tOo lOnG SO i sTeppEd in To hEAt thinGs uP." She grinned, I shook my head, I wasn't ready for what she'd suggested, especially now.

"I'm leaving." I told her as she flicked the nail off her finger.

"FiNE, CoME bACk ANyTimE." She laughed as i woke up, 'I always did hate her' I see Absol's Asleep but Mawile's gone, i got up and walked downstairs to see Swalot talking with Mawile, Swalot then peered over Mawile's shoulder then nodded and slithered outside.

"What's going on?" I ask as Mawile hops off the stool and rubs her arm.

"Swalot's leaving, he says he's spent long enough here." Mawile mutters while refusing to look at me, I noted Daniel still didn't come out.

"That or he can't stand seeing Daniel like this." I said as Mawile now stared at the grey curtain covering the Loungeroom, everything looked the same as yesterday, though a tearing sound make as jump.

"Wh-What was that?!" Mawile asked Shakily, i was a little frightened but still curious as to what Daniel was doing, Was he tearing Shuppet's skin?

**DANIEL's POV**

I started cutting the Black Fabric I'd left behind the couch, though it was dusty it would be a near perfect fit for Shuppet who was still sleeping though i have a feeling he'd wake up soon. I put the Scalpel, Pin, Thread and Black Fabric down as Shuppet's eyes flickered awake.

"Huh-Wh- Pop! Whe-" I placed a finger over Shuppet's mouth and motioned to be quiet, Shuppet nodded but soon winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hide my Panic, Shuppet hid his wound.

"N-Nothin' pa, just uh, a little upset at your ah... Condition, I mean those girls tried to hit 'chu." He stuttered, He was shy about his wound, i could tell as moved slightly he countered by tilting slightly but as he moved wind blew onto it and he winced.

"Shuppet, First off, Thank you for helping me, it was kinda scary when they started chasing me." I said as his mouth hung open for a second before he swallowed but still refused to turn around.

"Uh yeah, Heheh, they were actin' weird, 'specially 'Sol, Surprised she even cared about the cake." He stammered as he attempted to change the topic of the conversation, though he did bring up a good point,' Absol seemed like the type that'd rather hunt her own food, whatever it is, so why was she so interested in the cake?'

"Shuppet... Why are you hiding your injury?" I asked him, as he hung in the air, he turned to me with his skin partially showing.

"It ain't no Injury Daniel... It's my Soul." He said as Daniel jumped back, hitting his head on the wall.

"Your Soul?! Ow..." Daniel Exclaimed whilst rubbing his head while Shuppet nodded slightly.

"You see Danny, We Ghosts are transparent 'cause our bodies are linked with our Soul, And you know how souls float on through everythin' in the cartoons?" Shuppet asked, I slowly nodded even though i'd never even seen a Cartoon like that.

"Well our looks aren't just used for beauty an' stuff, It's used to protect our soul from harm 'til it's time to uh... Pass on you know?" Shuppet explained, though he looked distracted.

"Shuppet?"

"Yeah?" He asked eagerly, trying to ignore what he was so interested in.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as Shuppet shook his head slightly then sighed.

"This rag won't come off my face." He grunted as he spun around but i grabbed his cone and he stopped.

"That was supposed to cover your uh... Soul." I explain as Shuppet looks down in Embarrassment, i lift his chin up.

"Relax Buddy, it'll make it hurt less and besides, Stitches make you look tough." I encouraged as Shuppet looked at me with a blank face before laughing as he leant into me and i hugged him careful not to touch his soul.

"Come on Bud let's get you sown up." I said as Shuppet nodded then laid down as continued stiching, Shuppet flinched occasionally but put on a brave face, but soon started to look worried.

"What's wrong Shuppet? Does it hurt?" I asked, He shook his head whilst still laying down on the Table.

"I'm worried that Mawile and the others are gonna be super angry with me for hittin' them." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Hey don't worry Shuppet, You did the right thing and besides it was the right thing to do, They'll understand." I encouraged as Shuppet nodded and grinned.

**MAWILE'S POV**

I felt a drop on my head, I think i ate all the cake with a little help from Gardevoir, there was a last piece, Luckily Gardevoir kept it out of reach for me but i felt bad. Gardevoir was hiding her face with a purple haze. There was a long pause for a minute.

"I think we have gone a little overboard." Gardevoir muttered.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said, the pause came back for a moment.

"What should we do with it." I asked Gardevoir, her eyes came back into view as she glared at me.

"We'll leave it for Daniel." She said through gritted teeth, 'She must really want Daniel to eat that slice.'

"Of course i do! He helped make it, He'll get to eat it, It wouldn't be fair if he didn't get to eat it!" Gardevoir yelled, it hurt my ears.

"Ow! Alright Garde, Hey... Where's Absol?" I asked as Gardevoir stood up and looked around.

"Isn't she asleep?" I asked as Gardevoir and i looked at each other then walked up to Attic but no Absol.

"Where is she?" I asked as Gardevoir kept investigating the Attic

**ABSOL'S POV**

Something was wrong with Gardevoir, She was muttering things in her sleep and when we tried to play with Daniel she said that it was her fault, it was Curious but this... Was much more better. I heard from the Mightyena that hangs around ontop of the roof that the Mightyena Packs were up to something and he was right. I've been following a Mightyena Clan to a cave.

"I heard that Madak told Wolf Mother about a human trying to beat a entire clan." Said the Mightyena on the left, 'Sounds like when Daniel saved Gardevoir, Madak must be the Surivivor but this Wolf Mother sounds like a high ranking Pokemon.'

"Yeah, Madak is pissed and rumor is that he's using Wolf Mother to get more Mightyena to kill the Human." The Mightyena walking beside the other. 'Wait! This Wolf Mother is planning to kill Daniel?! I got to warn Daniel!' I thought as i jumped off the tree and sped back to Daniel's as a Howl sounded across the Forest.

A/N: Hey guys/gals, gonna be off for a while because i have a massive writer's block for ALL my stories (Not cool i know), hopefully i can kick it and get back sometime, Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
